Talk:Rehab Island/@comment-7180588-20171111040902/@comment-7180588-20171112232402
=Elite ANT Force Universe Wiki = Chase McFly Options=Elite ANT Force Universe Wiki= =Private Messages= *Duggie Davenport *Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat *4:32 Chase McFly Hey *Parker: Doctor, butter ha stopped the heart of this famous actress. *4:34 Duggie Davenport Dr. Stein: which actress is it?! *i can help you just let me call my associate. *4:34 Chase McFly Parker: Val Wishart. *4:35 Duggie Davenport Paging Doctor Palmer and nurses Jackson and Lance *4:35 Chase McFly DR. Palmer: What is the trouble here? *4:36 Duggie Davenport Mrs. Wishart’s heart stopped because of butter Palmer *4:36 Chase McFly Did somebody say butter? *How much butter, Parker Rooney? *4:37 Duggie Davenport Parker: 4 tines her body weight *4:37 Chase McFly Dr. Palmer: Oh dear, Swappigan's butter. *Please make way people! *We have a 61-year old person under cardiac arrest coming through! *4:38 Duggie Davenport Dr. Stein: Let’s get her to the ER and Doctors Hunter and Gideon *4:39 Chase McFly Parker: Be careful with her, she's ana ctress, we both are. *4:39 Duggie Davenport Ok. *Nurse Jackson: don’t worry they know what they are doing. Nurse Lance go with them. I will get Mr. Rooney checked in. *4:40 Chase McFly Parker: Good. *The next day.. *Parker: See, Val? *Make-up make sveeryone feel a little better. *4:41 Duggie Davenport Val: ok. *Thanks *4:42 Chase McFly Parker: I wouldn't leave you in a dumpster or anything, Val. *4:42 Duggie Davenport Neither would I, babe. *4:43 Chase McFly Dr. Stein: I have soem bad news, Ms. Wishart. *You have all the itises. *4:43 Duggie Davenport What is it Dr. Stein *4:44 Chase McFly Parker: Will she be okay? *4:45 Duggie Davenport dr. Stein: she needs to stay away from butter and she has high cholesterol and diabetes *well she is in danger of diabetes *4:46 Chase McFly Dr. Palmer: Additionally, she needs to tackle her drug problem. *4:47 Duggie Davenport Cal: thanks. *4:47 Chase McFly Parker: What drug poblem? *I didn't know you had a drug problem. *4:48 Duggie Davenport She has a Vicodin problem *Val: we met at a methadone clinic Parker *4:49 Chase McFly Parker: I'm going to kill Zuri, she told me it was an acting clinic called Method One. *4:49 Duggie Davenport Ok. *Dr. Stein: our nurses will be here soon to get you ready to be checked out and get your prescription *4:50 Chase McFly Parker: Don't feel bad, Val. *4:50 Duggie Davenport Dr. Stein: our nurses will be here soon to get you ready to be checked out and get your prescription *4:50 Chase McFly Val: Okay. *Parker, youa rne't going tpo leav eme now are you? *Aren't going to *4:50 Duggie Davenport Parker see you soon. *4:51 Chase McFly Val: Wait. *4:51 Duggie Davenport Dr. Palmer: we will refer you to dr. Hey wood. *What now? *4:52 Chase McFly Let's go introduce people to the prettiest Invisible Woman ever, Parker. *Come on. *(they go) *I'll get famous this way. *(they arrive on a busy street, Hollywood Avenue) *4:52 Duggie Davenport Famous what way? *4:53 Chase McFly Woman: Are you Jessica Alba? *4:54 Duggie Davenport Why are we here? *parker: why are we here *4:55 Chase McFly Val: I am the original Invisible Woman from Fantastic Four *Come and get a photo with me! *It's a fame-gathering thing, Parker. *4:55 Duggie Davenport Ok, what are you planning on doing *Ok. *4:56 Chase McFly Hmm.. *Doesn't seem to be working. *Any ideas, Parker? *4:59 Duggie Davenport We can call me the Human Flamer *4:59 Chase McFly Val: Good idea *Later... *(A man and his father walk up to Parker and Val, who have 10$ to get their picture taken with the people) *5:01 Duggie Davenport hi want to get your picture taken *5:01 Chase McFly Dad: Sure, we love the Smurfs. *5:02 Duggie Davenport we are the Human Flamer and the Invisible Woman *5:03 Chase McFly Boy: You look more like the ambiguously gay duo. *(boy and dad exit) *Val: This sin't working either... *5:03 Duggie Davenport then what do we do? *5:04 Chase McFly Val: Maybe two people ins't the right approach *5:04 Duggie Davenport Then what 4 people *5:04 Chase McFly Val: How about one person and... *The Thing *5:05 Duggie Davenport lets do it *5:05 Chase McFly Ok *Later... *Man: Are you The Invisble Woman and The Thing? *5:05 Duggie Davenport I will be the thing *yes *5:05 Chase McFly We're from the firm *Feinberg, Feinberg, Feinberg, and Feinberg. *5:06 Duggie Davenport Ok. What do you want a picture *5:07 Chase McFly Other Man: We represent Stan Lee and Marvel Enterprises. This is a cease and desist, ordering you to stop impersonating any of our trademark characters. *5:07 Duggie Davenport ok *5:07 Chase McFly Val: Want a free armband? *5:07 Duggie Davenport Man: no thanks *5:07 Chase McFly Later... *Val: Can they really make us leave? *5:08 Duggie Davenport leave where? *5:08 Chase McFly Hollywood Avenue *5:08 Duggie Davenport Yes. They can. *5:09 Chase McFly Let's go to Harbor Avenue and change the names of our characters. *5:10 Duggie Davenport Maybe we could move into my place with my kids *5:10 Chase McFly Can't we do that later? *5:10 Duggie Davenport suee *sure *5:10 Chase McFly Undercover Cop: Dad, can I get my picture with The Thing and Invisble Woman? *5:12 Duggie Davenport Undercover Cop 2: yes you can son *5:12 Chase McFly Parker: No, I'm Rock Monster and my friend is IInvisble person. *5:12 Duggie Davenport ok. *5:13 Chase McFly Undercover Cop 1: I wish I could give away thsi 10 dollars *I wa slooking for Invisble Womana nd The Thing *To give my 10 dollars to *5:15 Duggie Davenport Parker: We are invisible woman and the Thing *5:15 Chase McFly Then you're under arrest *Two more strikes, you're out. *5:17 Duggie Davenport What do you mean kid *5:17 Chase McFly Undercover Cop: I ain't a kid, I'm 30 years old. *5:17 Duggie Davenport slrry how we we supposed to know. *5:18 Chase McFly JUst get out. *You're broke. *5:19 Duggie Davenport Ok. *5:19 Chase McFly We need to elope! *GTG *5:20 Duggie Davenport I know we do *5:20 Chase McFly Bye *5:20 Duggie Davenport are you leaving Chase *5:21 Chase McFly Yes *Bye *Duggie Davenport has left the chat.